The present disclosure relates generally to energy usage, and more particularly, to determining and managing energy usage in a system or process.
Generally, a control system may be utilized to monitor and control machines or equipment in a process, such as a manufacturing process, or a system, such as an industrial automation system. For example, a control system may be included in a packaging factory to control the various machines in a beverage packaging process. Operating in the process or system, the machines and/or devices may use energy, which presents a cost for operation of the process or system. In other words, the energy usage by each individual machine or device, a group of machines or devices, and the process or system as a whole may be useful for controlling and/or monitoring operation of the system or process.
Accordingly, it would be beneficial to improve the determination of energy usage and the management of energy usage by the machines and/or devices in a system or process.